


Short-shorts and Showers

by Amiicee_Lokei



Series: Amii's HQ Thirstmas 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clown Miya Atsumu, Dirty Talk, Forgotten Laundry, M/M, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Short Shorts, Shower Sex, Smut, Switch Miya Atsumu, Switch Sakusa Kiyoomi, Thighs, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleyball Practice, canonverse, interrupted shower, slight exhibitionism, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiicee_Lokei/pseuds/Amiicee_Lokei
Summary: The team also called for a break, so Atsumu jogged up right next to him, bending down to pick up his own bottle. Kiyoomi glared at the slight wiggle of the hips, turning his gaze before the annoyance could be seen by him.“Omi, ya’kay? Ya don’t seem super focused today,” Kiyoomi’s glare hardened as Atsumu’s smile grew. “Som’thing a matter? ‘M all ears.”That bastard.ORSakusa gets distracted during practice and decides to get what's owed to him in the locker room
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Amii's HQ Thirstmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045832
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Short-shorts and Showers

**Author's Note:**

> When I tell yall I tried my HARDEST not to fall for the Miya twins. 
> 
> Yall I tried. 
> 
> But then. I got swept away in the feral-ness and the pretty setter combination. 
> 
> I still hold my badge of honor for Liking Osamu before this Clown.

Sakusa Kiyoomi was plotting murder in his head. 

“Alright, Shouyou! A’gin!” The voice of his victim floated over to him as he finished his seal dive. 

It was all that dimwitted, egotistical, loud mouth setter of their’s fault. Every single bit was his fault. 

It was Atsumu’s fault he forgot to do his laundry even when Kiyoomi texted him a reminder yesterday. This caused the blonde to show up to practice in the tightest, shortest pair of compression shorts Kiyoomi had seen. What made it worse was they were part of the team’s merch line so the lovely black with satin gold accents highlighted the already pale skin of his legs. Of his thighs. His thick, corded, muscled…

Kiyoomi dove with imperfect form and hit his head against the court. “Fuck!” he cursed, rubbing the reddening spot turning to glare at Atsumu Miya as he dug out a receive from their captain. His legs were wide in almost a split, but the graceful lean was what kept Kiyoomi’s attention for too long. There was no shake or quiver from the columns that held the man up. He immediately jumped back up to prepare for the play. 

“Sakusa, that didn’t look like the dives I asked for. Give me five more.” The coach called back to him breaking the spell Atsumu had on him. This fucker was going to be murdered very slowly. 

Kiyoomi had missed four spikes in a row due to those fucking shorts. Part of him wondered if Atsumu did it on purpose. Making sure to set with his back to Kiyoomi. Crouched a little lower than needed. Called his name with a little sigh. He picked himself up from his last dive, brushing himself off as he walked toward his bottle and towel. 

The team also called for a break, so Atsumu jogged up right next to him, bending down to pick up his own bottle. Kiyoomi glared at the slight wiggle of the hips, turning his gaze before the annoyance could be seen by him. 

“Omi, ya’kay? Ya don’t seem super focused today,” Kiyoomi’s glare hardened as Atsumu’s smile grew. “Som’thing a matter? ‘M all ears.”   
  


That bastard.   
  


He grabbed a wipe from his bag, cleaning his hands and forehead before dropping it directly on top of Atsumu’s bottle nozzle. “You’re a vile creature, Atsumu.”

Atsumu, to his surprise, merely laughed as the coach called them back onto the court. Kiyoomi got into his position to serve, pushing all of the thoughts of thighs, black shorts, and a thick coc— 

He dropped the ball as the man in question squatted in front of him before turning to the side in an altered lunge form. Kiyoomi sucked in a deep breath as the thighs flexed. 

“Sakusa, do you need to give me more dives? Get your head in the game!” 

His ears turned red as he mumbled his apology, picking up the ball in hopes that no one saw him staring at Atsumu. A soft chuckle told him that was not the case. He didn’t regret sending the overpowered serve directly to Atsumu’s head. 

This practice was never going to end. Ever. 

_ $%^$^#^% _

  
  


Kiyoomi ended up owing 15 more dives around the gymnasium at the end of practice for intentionally targeting a teammate. He accepted them with a smile. Hopefully, this meant the locker room would be empty by the time he made it there. Opening the door, he saw Bokuto and Hinata fully dressed and on their way out. 

“Hey, Sakusa! Are you doing okay?” Hinata said, “You must have done like forty dives today! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you have to do more than five!” 

Bokuto slapped Hinata on the back. “He’s just having an off day shrimp! We all have off days, right Omi-Omi?” 

Kiyoomi glared at the two. “Don’t call me that. And yes, even I have off days. Move, I need to shower.” 

“Touchy touchy,” Bokuto teased but did as asked. “Oh hey, heads up. Pop Icon Atsumu has arrived in the shower. He is belting out some song he heard on the radio.” 

Kiyoomi waved over his head, sighing as he heard the door closing. He rested his head on his locker, finally allowing the images of practice to jump to the front of his mind. He palmed himself through his shorts. His entire body was going to be sore as shit from all those dives because of that fucking fool. Who was still here. Naked. Alone. 

Kiyoomi paused his motions before looking around. He deserved a little dessert after a rough practice. Not like it wasn’t Atsumu’s plan all along. 

Kiyoomi walked back toward the exit door, locking it as a precaution. If someone needed to get in they could, but the unlocking could be heard into the showers. He stalked toward the showers, licking his lips at all the things he would do to the unknowing man behind the curtain. 

He ripped the curtain back to see Atsumu standing in all his glory; head tilted back rinsing his hair, hands scrubbing. His body looked like it was sculpted from marble. A modern-day Adonis with every muscle prominent, even without flexing. Hooded golden eyes locked with his as recognition sunk in.   
  


Atsumu cried out with a high pitched wail, attempting to cover himself. Why was the body of a god given to a man child? 

“Omi-Omi, I’m naked!” Atsumu pouted, as Kiyoomi fought to keep his hard-on. Why was he attracted to this being? 

“Nevermind. This was a mistake.” Kiyoomi turned to leave, when Atsumu’s wet hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Awh don’t be like that. You glared at me all practice for  _ absolutely no reason _ ,” Kiyoomi twitched at the teasing, “and then came and interrupted my shower?” His hand was pulled behind him toward the muscle that had distracted him all day. Kiyoomi groaned, gripping the thigh as Atsumu hovered by his ear. “What’s wrong, Kiyoomi? You seem distracted.”

Kiyoomi whipped around and smashed his mouth against the arrogant mouth of the blonde, pushing them back against the tiled wall. His clothes were getting wet but he couldn’t find the will to care. Atsumu’s mouth was warm and took him eagerly as Kiyoomi pushed his tongue inside. Mingling. Adventuring. Conquering. 

When Atsumu’s hands fisted in his hair, trying to pull them apart to take a breath, it just fueled Kiyoomi further. He ripped the hands from his hair, spinning the man to push his chest flat to the tile. 

“You fucking prick. You wore those shorts on purpose.” He pushed the wrist into the tile. They had been together enough so he trusted Atsumu to keep his hands up. “Then had the audacity to continue to shake your little ass,” his hand came down on the mounds of flesh, “But that’s not what got me into trouble.” 

Atsumu whined as Kiyoomi stepped away to strip his clothes and adjust the water to spray on Atsumu’s back. He had his ass stuck out like a bitch in heat but Kiyoomi smirked knowing the brat was about to be upset with the turn of events. He pumped himself a few times as he closed the distance once more, but this time he pushed his dick into the curve of the ass.

“Cross your ankles, Atsumu,” he murmured into Atsumu’s shoulder. A confused squeak came with compliance. “It was your thick, delicious, sexy fucking thighs that had me crazy like I was a teenager again.” Kiyoomi bent at his knees to drag his cock between Atsumu’s thighs, pushing against his balls. Kiyoomi’s hands grazed down the arched torso under him, stopping at the hips. He maneuvered them so he could easily thrust between the thighs. 

“So I think I’ll have my fun with them now.” 

“Wait, Omi! That’s not fair. I wanna touch ya to—” Atsumu’s complaint was cut off with a jumbled noise as fingers were shoved into his mouth. 

“Don’t care. Shut up,” Kiyoomi set a steady pace, fully soaking in the way his swollen head felt pushing through the soft skin pocket. One hand gripped Atsumu’s waist, putting pressure on his thumb whenever Atsumu tried to straighten out. “Stay there, right there. God, you feel amazing.” 

Atsumu tried to talk around the fingers but Kiyoomi pulled his head back. “Use that obnoxious tongue, baby boy. The quicker I cum, the quicker you can shower.” Although he glared at the remark, Atsumu got to work and massaged the fingers in his mouth. “Ah, fuck. Fuck. I hate how good you are at this.” 

The smacking of skin echoed across the tiles of the shower but neither could care. Kiyoomi bucked faster, chasing the tightness in his balls. He could feel Atsumu wiggling around trying to find the friction he desired but this wasn’t about him. This was about forty dives over these thighs. Kiyoomi grunted, biting the top of Atsumu’s ear as he neared his release. “Close. Nng, I’m close. Ah-Atsumu. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” His hips stuttered before his seed spilled against the wall and Atsumu’s sack. 

Kiyoomi collapsed, his body weight pushing Atsumu flush against the wall. He removed his fingers from the man’s face, patting his head. “Good boy.” 

Atsumu glared at him, face smushed against the tile. “M’ not a fuckin’ dog, Omi-Omi. Ya can’t just use me fer yer own selfish needs.”

It was Kiyoomi’s turn to glare. “My own selfish needs? You caused this. Purposefully flaunting yourself all during practice.” He grabbed Atsumu’s hair wash. “And don’t act like you didn’t like it, you ass.”   
  


Then everything happened at once. The hair wash fell and rolled under the curtain and Kiyoomi found his back against the tile with Atsumu attacking his mouth. Kiyoomi tried to push against the broad chest caging him but he was still weak from his orgasm. Tongues danced as Atsumu’s hands rubbed over Kiyoomi’s hips, towards  _ his  _ thighs. 

“Funny how ya thought I was done with ya.” Atsumu’s voice was low and rough. He smiled on Kiyoomi’s neck at the uncharacteristic squeak. “Darlin’ yer just wrong for that.” Kiyoomi dropped his head against the tile as Atsumu left marks along his collar bone. Atsumu’s still hard cock pushed against Kiyoomi’s thigh, making him whimper. It wasn’t often Atsumu fucked him but hot damn when he did….

As if reading his mind, Atsumu bent down before lifting Kiyoomi, who wrapped his legs automatically around the waist. Atsumu adjusted the shower to spray on them before sliding one finger into Kiyoomi’s tight hole. The water helped but the stretch was there. Kiyoomi closed his eyes, trying to relax against the digit. 

“My turn to get my fill.” He pumped the finger just a couple of times before quickly adding a second. “Oh! And, Omi-Omi?” 

Kiyoomi rolled his head to make eye contact, furrowing his brow at the quick entrance of a third finger. He tried to glare but it must have come across as a pout the way the blonde chuckled.   
  


“Try not to scream. Don’t need tah be announcing me breaking ya.”   
  


Kiyoomi didn’t have time to breathe when the digits were removed. The strong arms holding him tensed, picking him up and slamming him back down onto the waiting cock. A choked sob left his mouth. “Atsu- tsumu. Ah, ah!” Tears fell without warning, mixing with the sweat and water from the shower. It burned. It stretched. He was so full. He couldn’t even remember how he ended up here. Lifted against the wall. Reduced to a babbling mess. 

Atsumu’s hand covered Kiyoomi’s mouth, pausing as a familiar clicking sound echoed. The custodians were coming in to clean up. They had about seven minutes before they came to the shower area. Kiyoomi widened his eyes as Atsumu narrowed his. He wouldn’t. 

A rough snap of Atsumu’s hips drew out a whimper. Oh  _ fuck.  _ This wasn’t good. Kiyoomi felt himself growing hard again, shuddering every time the tip bounced off either stomach. Atsumu noticed, pausing again to cock his head. 

“Omi,” he whispered. “Ya hafta stay quiet.” He removed his hand from Kiyoomi’s mouth and traveled between them, over their skins. 

“No, no, no, no,” Kiyoomi chanted before whimpering again. He was so sensitive it was almost painful. But when Atsumu’s hips began to move in tandem, the pain ebbed away into glorious pleasure. 

“Yes,” Atsumu drawled, setting his pace quicker and deeper. “M’ close. Close Omi. Milk me, darlin’.” 

Kiyoomi pulled Atsumu to him as he tried to smother his scream. His second orgasm made his toes curl and his lower back come off the wall. Atsumu growled, teeth clashing as he speared himself, grinding deep so all of Kiyoomi’s walls would be coated in his seed. Kiyoomi slowed the kiss down to something intimate as Atsumu slowly pumped until his dick was too soft. He lightly dropped Kiyoomi back to the floor before turning to grab the hair wash that had rolled. 

“Oh! Mr. Miya, I thought that was your locker still full,” Mr. Miyashi’s voice called from the doorway. At least that’s what Kiyoomi assumed, as he tried to hide his feet in the corner. The last thing he needed was to have the cleaning staff know they were sharing showers. 

“Haha yeah! Practice was extra drainin’ today so ‘m takin’ a longin’ today. Be out shortly.” Atsumu closed the curtain, turning back to Kiyoomi. “Could you come back in about ten? I’ll be gone by then.” 

Kiyoomi bristled. “Ten?! I can’t get done in ten minutes! And neither can you, you oaf,” he harshly whispered, ripping the hair wash from the blonde. He froze at the feeling of fingers teasing his leaking hole. 

“Just gotta get back to my place,” Atsumu murmured into Kiyoomi’s neck. His free hand wrapped around Kiyoomi, who felt his eye twitch. 

“You insatiable prick,” he groaned before grabbing the loofah, “Fine. But I’m getting the bath first.” 

“Whatever, darlin’.”

“And do your fucking laundry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be coming in a few weeks! I need to rest my poor hands!! 
> 
> Whatcha think? 
> 
> ~~I cannot believe I wrote SakuAstu~~


End file.
